Sisters of Impurity
by MissingHeiresses
Summary: ciel and Sebastian are in London when they find three girls being chased. the girls have been framed for murders but... by whom? PLEASE READ 5TH CHAPTER A/N
1. Those sisters, strange

**sup! Yuki-cho rules and feline fox here... TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:- strange people<strong>

Ciel and Sebastian were in London doing some very necessary shopping when a man called out a, "Hey stop!" The fifteen year old earl turned around half way to see three girls running from what looked to be Scotland Yard, who had their guns out, as they shot at them. The girls all wore dresses and hats. The one in front and in the middle wore a red dress, the one to the left and further behind wore a dark blue dress. Finally the one neck n' neck with the one in to the left wore a yellow dress.

Each one had a sun hat tilted forward, concealing their faces. They held the front of their dresses up as they ran, the sound of their heels meeting cobblestone was heard. "Stop!" called one of the men from Scotland yard. "Sebastian, stop those girls but do not get involve," Ciel ordered. "Of course young master," he answered.

Two carriages rode by, Sebastian glared sharply at them and the horses stopped, as did the carriages. The horses became detached and they ran away. The carriages were big enough to block the street and the people blocked the sidewalks. Instead of slowing down, like one would expect, they speeded up. The tallest one, the one in front, jumped when she was a few feet away from the road block and did a few flips in the air over it. The second tallest, the one in the yellow dress, slid under one of the carriages.

Lastly, the shortest one being Ciel's height, jumped on the side of a building on the right side of the street to another building on the other side of the street. The three landed back in their formation and continued running. The road block stopped the pursuing crowd, except three men, as soon as the girls and men turned the corner, Ciel turned to Sebastian, "Go, capture and bring them to the estate," he ordered. "Yes young master," answered the forever faithful demon butler.

The girls ran into an alley that was a dead end. The men that had been following them pulled out their handcuffs. "Stop, don't move, if you resist you'll be shot," one of the men stated. The tallest girl placed her hand on the wall, one of the men walked behind her. Faster than he could react she placed her foot on the wall and flipped behind him. She entangled her leg with his and slammed his head to the cobblestone, knocking him out.

The second tallest, punched another man in the face, then kneed him in the stomach, and slammed his head into the wall of a building. Finally, the shortest girl flipped over the last man, pulling off her long glove as she did so and wrapping it around his neck. She choked him till he past out. Sebastian hid in the shadows. The girls looked around multiple times, "You guys feel that right?" asked the tallest. The other girls nodded, "Yeah, it's like there's a presence behind me, but no matter how many times I turn it's still behind me," said the shortest, constantly turning around.

"Stop turnin' around ya idiot," said the one in yellow. Sebastian was impressed, they could sense him even if he was using his demonic powers and they were all still human. He smirked, all the girls saw it in the shadows and looked at it with horror. Sebastian chuckled and snapped his fingers, black feathers rained down on the females. One by one they each past out.

*Later*

The three girls woke up in a beautiful and fancy room. They were laying on a bed that put a king size to shame. The first thing they noticed was their hats were missing, exposing their faces to view. "Bloody hell, where did our damned hats go!" shouted the one in yellow, "We need to find them before anyone sees our faces," exclaimed the shortest. "We have no idea how long we've been out, hundreds of people could have seen our faces," said the one in red.

"Three hours," a velvet like voice said to them. They jumped and turned to a man in a butler's uniform, pouring tea. "Who are you?" asked the one in red, startled. "Oh, do forgive me, my name is Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Phantomhive estate," he said. "What did you say before that?" asked the one in blue, the shortest. "I was simply informing you how long you've been out." he said.

"Oh okay," the one in yellow said, a bit unsure. "And if I may be as bold to ask, why would my ladies wish to keep their faces hidden, my ladies are actually quite beautiful," Sebastian asked. He handed each one a cup of tea. Only one of the three cold blush easily but didn't because she didn't find this comment worth blushing for. "We don't have to tell you that," snapped the one in yellow. Sebastian sighed, "Of course but my master wishes to meet my ladies, so please follow me." The girls got up and followed the devilishly handsome butler to a rom.

He knocked and heard a," Come in," Sebastian opened the door and held it for the three girls. They walked into the room and the door was closed behind them. The room was black, not dark as in no lights but black as in the entire room was painted black. They stood before a brown desk where a 15 year old boy sat, fingers entwined. "Sit down please," he ordered/offered. The girls complied, "I am Ciel Phantomhive, the earl please introduce yourselves," he said. They had sat according to height on accident.

The shortest one, in blue, who was on the left side pointed to herself, "I am Clementine Silverrose, age 15," she stated. "I'm Ace Silverrose, age 18," the next one in the middle and in yellow said boredly. "I'm Sparrow Silverrose, age 20," said the tallest one in red. "You all have the same name how are you related?" he asked. "We're sisters," said Ace. "I see that explains your eyes," Ciel concluded.

It was true, all the girls had silver eyes with fleck of a different color. Clementine's had flecks purple, Sparrow's had red, and Ace had blue. "However that doesn't explain your hair and skin color," he said. Clementine had grey-blue hair and was light skinned. Ace had red hair and looked to be white but wasn't. Sparrow had jet black hair and was brown skinned. "Yeah a lot of people wonder but we're full sisters" said Sparrow. "Anyway why was Scotland Yard chasing you?" asked Ciel, "Because we were framed for murders we didn't do," said Clementine.

"Why should I believe you" Ciel asked.

"Because, we know who really did it and who they're going to strike next!" protested Sparrow. "Please Lord Phantomhive, we need your help to prove our innocence," said Clementine.

Ciel thought it over.

They had substantial fighting skills, and since they're commoners they should know how to cook and clean. They would make excellent chest pieces in his game, he couldn't past this up.

"Very well," he said. The girls' eyes lit up. "I'll help you," "Oh thank you Lord Phantomhive," he held is hand up as a sign of "stop". The three girls stopped smiling, "I can't get involved in your case," he said. "W-why not?" asked Clementine. "Because I can't get involved in any case unless her majesty askes me too, but I'll try my best to throw Scotland Yard on the right path, and I'll hide you from them," he said.

They nodded in understanding.

"However," Ciel caught their attention. "In return for my help and protection, I ask you three to become my servants and follow any order I give you, understood?" he asked. They looked at each other and stood, they all curtsied and said, "You have our loyalty, young master," at the same time. Ciel smirked, "Sebastian," he said sharply. Said butler appeared at his master's side.

His hair and suit blended in with the background, so only his head and white gloves were visible. "Yes master?" he said. "Get these three measurements and positions they'd like to take up so we may order the needed uniforms." "Sir, can none of them fit May-rin's uniform," he asked.

Ciel scoffed.

"You should already know the answer. Clementine is too short, Ace is to flat breasted, and Sparrow is to tall and big breasted," a tick mark formed on Clementine's head, and two on Ace's.

"Of course, please follow me and I'll show you to your room," Sebastian said, heading for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN" what ya think please review... foxes rule. there is a link to a picture of Clementine and Sparrow on our profile**


	2. Those sisters, disappear

YO! This I(dot)Sky-is-awesome, my character is Clementine, and I'm typing the next chapter of this story. Yuki-cho rules will be taking over this story for now on and I will be working on another one. Well that was all I had to say.

See you in a biscuit eating future.

Disclaimer: We do not own black butler or any of its characters. 

**Chapter 2:**

He let the girls walk out and led them up stairs. They stopped at a wooden door, he opened it and held it open for the women. They walked in, the room was and the three full-sized beds did nothing to minimize the extra space. A large window almost as big as the wall was on the wall across the room. There was a red curtain parted in front of the window, it had black carpet, white walls, black ceiling, a large mirror framed in black with gold carvings, and a black wooden arm chair to the left of the door. The beds had different colored sheets, one with a black comforter and silver sheet was the one closets to the door.

The one in the middle had an indigo comforter and black sheets, and the last one had a red comforter and black sheets. "Wow this is pretty nice for servant quarters," commented Sparrow. "Yes you see, do to small staff the servants are allowed to join extra luxuries," Sebastian gave a closed eyed smile.

"Really? Cool!" said Ace. "I want to the bed closets to the door!" exclaimed Sparrow. "I want the one in the middle!" shouted Clementine. They ran to said beds and laid down, all sighing in comfort.

"I'll be needing your positions and measurements my ladies," he said. "Um. I'll be a maid" said Ace. "Me too!" agreed Sparrow, "I guess I'll be a… Caretaker! Yeah," said Clementine. "Very good, and your measurements?" Sebastian asked. Clementine and Ace wrote theirs down on a piece of paper and gave them to the butler. He glanced at Sparrow questionably. "I, uhh, forgot mine." She said a bit embarrassed.

Sebastian sighed and looked at his pocket watch, "I must prepare afternoon tea in 20 minutes. I suppose that's enough time to take your measurements," "Wait, hold on don't you have a female that could do it?" she asked. "We only have one female member and I do not trust her to do it correctly." he informed "Otaku," she muttered, and Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry we'll take care of your measurements for you, kay?" suggested Clementine.

"Yeah where's your measuring tape?" asked Ace. "I bring back shortly," He bowed and left. Five minutes later he with the tape and handed it to Clementine. He waited outside as the girls did the measuring; soon Ace came out and gave him a piece of paper with the measurements on them. "Thank you, you three. Will start tomorrow is that understood?" he said. Ace raised an eyebrow, "Will the uniforms be here by them? She asked.

"No so where something you're not afraid to get dirty." He walked away. Ace walked into the room where the girls were looking around. "Yo, we start working tomorr-," she was cut off by quite the explosion. It was strong enough to make them fall. "The hell!" yelled Ace. "What was that?" asked Sparrow. "I don't know," said Clementine.

It was quiet for a time, they slowly stood up. "Young Master has helped us we should make sure he is not in danger." said Sparrow. "Right let's go!" said Clementine. They took off to the hallway, Ace in the front. Each girl has chosen an animal to represent them and has heightened senses.

Ace has chosen the animal to represent the animal dog, she has a sharp nose and ears. "This way, I smell smoke," she shouted. Her K 9 teeth are relatively sharp but not long. They were relying on her ears, and nose to find the source of probable trouble. They reached two metal doors.

They could open it, "The lock has melted," stated Ace, and Sparrow stepped forward, "I got it," she said. Sparrow, though her name is a bird, chose a cat. She was born with a birth defect, giving her an extra layer of nails. The layer was strong and sharp, they also retract or show up when she curls her fingers a certain way. She could also see perfectly in the dark after blinking once, she almost always landed on her feet, was graceful, could get air, and has sharp K 9's.

Sparrow curled her fingers a bit, showing her sharper, stronger third layer of nails. She shoved them in the crack between the doors the doors and slid them down fast, breaking, the metal keeping the door closed. When the doors opened the three sisters were covered in a thick cloud of smoke.

"Hold on!" shouted Clementine. Clementine being the odd one chose an insect, a butterfly. She could get more air than anyone no matter how small the jump. Clementine was the most graceful; she could also gather more wind in any area than anybody. She did a move similar to that called the "helicopter". Using her dress as a sheet to whirl the air everywhere she cleared the smoke.

They entered the room to see a blond male covered in ashes. Sebastian zoomed passed the girls, "Bardroy, how many times are you going to use dynamite in cooking before you kill yourself," he scolded. "Ey, it ain't my fault da damned turkey 'as takin' too long!" the male-Bardroy retorted. Sebastian sighed and handed Bardroy a wet towel, "Clean this up," He turned and finally noticed the three females watching, "Bloody 'ell who are these girls," Bard asked.

"They are our newest additions to the staff, Miss Ace-", "What's up," "Miss Clementine-," "Hi!" "-And Miss Sparrow," "Sup!" Bard grinned, " Hey we're finally getting' sum' more girls around here." He proclaimed. "So wait, Sebastian," said Sparrow. Sebastian turned to her, "Yes my lady?" he responded. "There's no danger?" he smiled, "No, no danger," "Just a chief?" "No, just an idiot in chiefs clothing," Sebastian smiled and bowed.

A large tick mark appeared on Bard's forehead, "Hey I'm a chief!" he protested. Sebastian looked at him, "Shouldn't you get cleaning, come my ladies?" Sebastian walked away, the Silverrose sister following right behind him.

"Why are we following you?" asked Ace. "I'm going to introduce you to the Phantomhive servants," he answered. They walked until there was a crash. "Ah that would be Mey-rin our maid," Sebastian said, a bit irritated. He opened a door revealing a female with a blue maid out fit in a heap of broken dishes. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, the girl scrambled to her feet, a blush on her cheeks, "O-oh, Sebastian, I'm sorry I slipped, yes I did," "Yes of course, further more I would like you to meet a new addition to our staff, "Miss Clementine, Miss Ace and Miss Sp-," Sebastian looked around behind him. Where did Sparrow go? "Wait, if those are the maid uniforms then I'm not being a maid," commented Ace. "Of course my lady, however did you happen to see where Miss Sparrow wondered off to?" Sebastian asked.

The Silverrose sisters, or at least two of them, shrugged. "Why would we know?" asked Ace. Sebastian sighed," Because you're her sisters," he said, "Well, we don't have telepathy ya' know," Ace retorted. "Yes of coarse please pardon me.

Sparrow snuck away when they left the kitchen. She doesn't like being introduced. She could do that herself, she walked outside, there had to be a gardener around here somewhere. As she looked around she caught sight of a blond teenager humming to himself. Sparrow walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

The boy flinched, ripping the white roses he had been holding steady right out of the ground. A bead of sweat went down his face. "Wah! Sebastian is going to kill me!" he jumped at his sudden display, then the boy stared to cry. Sparrow looked around then she got an idea, "Don't worry I-I can fix it," she said rushed. The boy stopped crying and looked at her, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Sparrow Silverrose and I'm a new Phamtomhive maid," she said. Oh well I'm Finnian, the gardener, you can call me Finni, "he said. "So can you really fix them?" Finni asked. Sparrow nodded, she bent down and reached for her heart shaped necklace. She tugged on the chain and the top came off.

Finni stared in awe, "What's that?" he asked. "It's an organic something, I know my mom made it and it can repair injuries to any plant," she placed some on the stem and put the rose head on it " There now just keep it from it from falling off so it can dry and heal the plant ,kay?" Sparrow smiled. "Wow," said a distracted Finnian whose eyes were glittering in amazement. Sparrow sweat drop but kept smiling, _"He wasn't even listening!"_ She shouted mentally.

Miss Sparrow?" She heard Sebastian call, she turned to Finni, "Gotta go," she said. Sparrow jumped for a branch and pulled herself up she jumped up the next branch and onto the balcony. She opened the window and went in just as Sebastian came out. He furrowed his eyebrows, he could have sworn he just heard her. " It appears she is not out here, but this is our governor Finnian, Miss Clementine, Miss A-" he looked around. Now where was Ace.

"Where is Miss Ace?" he asked the Silverrose sister, Clementine. "I don't know" she said while shrugging. He sighed this would be a long day. "Right well allow me to introduce you to our steward Tanaka," he smiled. Clementine nodded following. As they walked a crash sounded in a door they walked past. Sebastian sighed, turned to Clementine, and bowed, "Give me a second please, Miss Clementine, while I go check on our maid. And please do not move a muscle." He emphasized on the do not. Clementine nodded.

Ace was in the kitchen, going through the ice box. She was searching for more sweets. She had wandered off at the smell of chocolate and it led her to the kitchen, thus where she is now. She had already eaten two chocolate cakes that had one piece cut out of them. She was halfway through the third. There wasn't a better way to spend a day in her mind. Yet though she loves to eat this way she somehow maintains her slim waist.

In the meantime Sparrow had entered the large room at Ciel's office and had scared the crap out of him. "Sebas-," she slammed her hand over his mouth. "Shhh, no don't call Sebastian, I'm trying to see how long I can escape him." She said.

Ciel's eyes widened and he pushed her hand away. "Sparrow?" he looked over his broad shoulder at the girl in question. She smiled and nodded., "Sup young master?"

Ciel spun his chair around to look at the black haired girl, and looked at her up and down, "How did you get in here?" he asked, eyes narrowing. "The window," he sighed, "Yes but how did you get to the window?" Simple, I climbed a tree," she smiled.

Sebastian had finished helping Mey-rin and closed the door to the room she was in. "Now Miss Clementine, we can," He stopped when he didn't see the 15 year old girl.

No, he was not about to lose this one also, He looked to the right, the hallway was long so if she walked she would he at the end. He looked left and caught sight of the ends of greyish-blue hair turning the corner. He sped walked after it and turned the corner. He only saw the same ends turn the corner again. A giggle filled the silent air.

Only one thought hit the demon.

_Damn she is fast._

…

**Wow! **That was a long chapter, my friend yuki-chorules sure owes me two thousand pieces of grape flavored hard candy.

Well I wish you all clean armpits and sunny days.

Good day!

The spelling errors are all Yuki-cho rules fault.

And my name is I (dot as in a period) Sky-is-awesome. They always wanna take out the I . Sky part. Sheesh!


	3. those sisters, chase, clothes, and food

**Sup Yuki-cho rules here again, this isn't our regular timing, but I got bored and review afterwards please ON WARD**

* * *

><p>Sebastian turned the corner to a hallway where several doors were open. Now was where his demon powers come in. his eyes darted about and his ears listened for any sound. He caught sight of a silhouette dashing past in one of the rooms. Why couldn't he hear her? Whatever. He ran into the room which was dark.<p>

A giggle sounded from a room across the hall.

But… how?

He ran to that room only to see the same silhouette running in the hall. When he came out the room he saw a hand poking out of a door way, signaling him in. it was small and feminine, Clementine! As he came closer the hand withdrew into the room. He entered but saw no girl. A white piece of paper on the window caught his attention. As he got closer he noticed it had an arrow pointing down. He looked out and down the window only to see what looked to be a girl on the ground wearing a blue dress.

With blue-grey hair.

Sebastian's eyes widened, how did she get out there? She looked up and smirked, she walked into the forest. Sebastian opened the window and jumped down. How did she get down from the third floor window? These girls were truly interesting. And no wonder Scotland Yard couldn't keep up with them. Hell, he barely could.

Sparrow and Ciel had been talking abit and Sparrow was leaving his office now. As soon as she closed the door, she caught a glance of something small, thin, and furry. She followed it but, every time she turned the corner 'it' did too. She followed it until it went into a room that had a black door. Sparrow raised a black eyebrow, none of the other doors were black. Bark brown but not black. She cautiously opened the door.

When she entered she closed the door behind her. She turned on the light to see a crimson cat with fiery orange eyes, curled up on a bed that had white sheets and a black comforter. Sparrow eyes widened and she approached the cat. It was tiny- a kitten. Sparrow meowed, quite realistically, and the cat responded. Sparrow's eyes lit up, "Do you have a name?" she asked.

The cat walked over to a grey dresser. The bottom drawer had a red thread wrapped around its handle. The kitten took the ends of the string in its mouth and pulled, opening the drawer. Sparrow peered inside, there was a bag of cat food that said, "For Akai," on it.

"Akai huh? Cute!" Sparrow said.

She picked the small kitten up and sat her on her shoulder. Akai rubbed against Sparrow's cheek and Sparrow rubbed back. "Let's see what's in here," she stood and opened the top drawer. She found some black pants, she smiled, "Cool I love black," she grabbed a pair. She laid them against her legs, "They're dreadfully bid though," she smirked, "They wont mind." Sparrow went to the closet, she opened it and found white dress shirts, she grabbed one. "Let's gat to work," she said.

Ace was now on her 11th cake and Bard simply stared in shock. "Good Lord girl 'er goin' t' eat us out of house n' home. 'Yer goin' t' be as big as a house!" he shouted. Ace pause and frowned at the chief. She threw her half eaten lemon cake at him, hitting him in the face. "Shut da hell up you 'idiot in chief's clothing'!" she quoted Sebastian.

Bard was steaming now pissed, "What did ya say? Ya fat cow!" Now Ace was pissed, "What did you say?" Bard stood his ground. Wrong choice. Ace winded her fist back and sprung it forward. It crashed into his face, and he flew. He slammed into the wall and multiple cracks carved into the wall around him. She grabbed a strawberry cake and left. "Th-the girl's not human I tell ya," Bard choked out as he slid down the wall.

Ace looked out the window and saw a sunset. Her eyes glistened. She sat down and ate some of her cake. She stopped quarter way through, she decided to save some for her sisters. Ace sighed, "I'm bored, I'm going to my room," she declared out loud. She stood and left.

Clementine was busting up, with laughter. As soon as she saw Sebastian enter the forest, she had doubled back. But just in case, she turned around facing the forest. She took in a deep breath and let loose a loud giggle. She made sure it didn't sound like it was coming no particular direction.

She had that ability.

Clementine walked to her room that she shared with her sisters. She opened the door to find that her elder sisters had beaten her there. "Hey!" she said, "What's up," Sparrow said. Ace was to busy cutting the cake. "Where did you two go?" Clementine asked. "I went to the garden," Sparrow said. "I smelt cake and went to the kitchen, what happened to Sebastian?" Ace asked.

At this Clementine giggled, "We had a small chase," she said innocently. Sparrow deadpanned, "You left him in the forest didn't you?" she guessed. Clementine nodded enthusiastically, a large smile carved on her face. Ace sighed, but chuckled none the less. "I'm about to get in the bath, don't touch my cake," announced Sparrow as she walked into the bathroom.

Clementine beamed at the piece of strawberry cake Ace offered to her. "Thanks!" she immediately started eating. 30 minutes later, Sparrow came out in a knee length black satin material night gown. As she laid down in her bed and grabbed her cake, Ace entered the bathroom. "Approximately, when is Sebastian going to realize your not out there?" she asked.

Clementine thought for a while, "Maybe dawn," she giggled. Sparrow shook her head but smiled. Ace came out and Clementine went in. ace wore a red satin material night shirt and pants. After a while Clementine came out wearing an indigo satin material night gown. They all went to their respected beds.

* * *

><p><strong>*next morning*<strong>

Sebastian was rooming the hallways when he came across a door, light seeping from underneath. He raised an eyebrow, who would be up at this hour? He opened the door to see the Silverrose sisters making up their beds, already dressed. "Miss Sparrow? Miss Ace?" his eyes narrowed dangerously, "_Miss Clementine" _he said with distaste. Said girl smiled brightly and even waved. "What are you doing up? It is 5five in the morning."

"We wake up early," Ace said matter- of- factly. "Sometimes," Sparrow added. "I see, well then do you mind preparing the master's breakfast?" he didn't really need them to, but might as well get as much out of them as possible. "Of course," Clementine exclaimed wearing a light grey dress that was worn out at the bottom. She walked out followed by Ace wearing a white dress also worn out at its ends. Finally Sparrow wearing her the pants and shirt she found yesterday.

When she walked past, Sebastian noticed something. She had a black ribbon tied around her neck, its long ends flowing behind her. It was tied to her left. Then he noticed they all were but in different places. Ace's around the cut of her left arm and Clementine's around her waist.

He didn't question it.

"The young master's doll designer will be coming tomorrow, so do tend to your work and make sure to pick up the other servants' slack, of course," he said. The girls went to the kitchen. Sebastian followed them, making sure to go unnoticed. He wanted to see their skills in the servant field. When he reached the kitchen door, cracking the dooro bit.

His eyes widened.


	4. Those sisters, dolls and unknown

**Chapter 4: Those sisters, dolls and unknown**

Sparrow was currently hanging upside down, with her legs hooked on a pipe in the ceiling, she was getting plates from the cupboard. When she was finished, she unhooked her legs, flipped to land on her feet but still caught the plates. She walked them over to Clementine who was cutting fruit. "What do you want me to do with these?" she asked. Clementine nodded to the counter space next to her.

Sparrow sat them down. Ace was hand squeezing the juice out of some oranges. Sparrow grabbed the silverware and threw them like weapons at the cart. They landed in perfect order. She dressed the cart in a white frilly cover, a golden chain looped around it. Clementine was cutting with lightening speed.

After Ace finished the picture, she walked over to the oven a pulled out a pan of raspberry muffins.

When did they make those?

She put one in her mouth, tossed one to both sisters, and put the rest in a pyramid o0n a plate. She set the plate on the cart. When Clementine was done cutting, Ace was near the sink. "Hey Ace, can you put this in the sink for me?" she asked. Ace sighed, "Throw it," she commanded. Clementine threw the knife with deadly aim.

Inches away from her face, Ace caught the knife between two fingers. She put it with the other dishes and washed them. Sparrow made the tea and began to wheel the cart to the door.

Sebastian straitened up and put a hand near the handle as if about to open it. Sparrow opened the door and was surprised to see the black clad butler. "Ah, I was -a-bout to check on you," Sebastian smiled closed eyed. "Yeah, we're finished." she raised an eyebrow. "And if you don't mind me asking, how did you and your sisters require your physical skills?" Sebastian asked.

Sparrow smiled and winked, "That's a secret we Silverrose sisters like to keep sealed with a bow," she said. Sebastian blinked, sealed with a bow? What did that mean? he began wheeling the cart away. "Come on girls let's start cleaning." he heard Sparrow say.

The rest of the day flew by of course mishaps happened but the new servants seemed to almost be there. Like earlier today when Finnian knocked down an entire tree. They seemed to appear out of nowhere. Together they picked up the tree, chopped it into wood for the fireplace and dig out the stump. They even replanted some grass.

Or when Mey-rin was falling with an entire tea set in her hands. Sparrow caught the set, missing Mey-rin however.

Or when Bard lit a stick of dynamite. Ace took it and, with what looked to be inhuman strength, threw it in the air.

Also when Ciel tripped on his way down the stairs. Clementine grabbed the back of his collar and steadied him.

All in all excepting the Silveerrose sisters was one of the best things Ciel ever did, including when he turned into a demon. At the end of the day, everything was in order for the visit.

***the next day***

The sisters were awakened by a series of loud explosions. "What the fuck!" Ace shouted. Sparrow stood up and happened to look out the window. There were several deep hole/dents in the ground and three trees were knocked down. She frowned, "Oh _hell _no!" she said, she put a lot of effort into that lawn! She opened the window and jumped down, her sisters following. Yes they were still in their night clothes.

Finnian, Mey-rin, and Bard were in one of the hole/dents, bawling their eyes out. "What happened?" asked Ace. "We saw a rat and Bard kept throwing dynamite at it, yes he did," Mey-rin said.

At the moment, Clementine was trying hard not to laugh. Ace was trying hard not to kill then, and Sparrow was twitching all over. The sisters went back into the manor to get dressed.

Today the uniforms came in.

Ace had a gardener's uniform. Sparrow's maid uniform was like Mey-rin's but black and the ends of the bow on her apron reached to the bottom of the dress. And Clementine had an indigo dress that had pockets. The pockets were filled with some medical stuff.

Soon they were all dressed. Sebastian knocked on their door before entering. "Excuse me but would you three mind tending to the garden and lunch for our guest?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah sure whatever," Ace waved him off. "Much appreciated, I will be tending to any messes inside the estate," Sebastian said before leaving. "Let's go!" exclaimed Clementine.

They set to work on preparing the lawn. Ace, being the one with the most muscle, carried at the very least 100 pounds of dirt around to fill the holes. Sparrow planted grass and some times a beautiful flower where she saw fit. Clementine lightly sprinkled water everywhere to give it the morning dew sparkle. They also set up a patch of grey marble tile too.

They put a glass table with a black set/frame. Black metal framed chairs with royal blue cushions. The center piece had spider lilies, orchids, tiger lilies and in the middle of the beautiful bouquet, a silver rose. A black ribbon was tied around the elegant royal blue glass vase.

The trio had just picked out what to cook when the guest arrived. They went to the front yard to greet him. "Welcome, Lord Cainz," They said and curtsied. "Ah, Drocell, it has been a while hasn't it?" Ciel said. Drocell barely smiled, bowed, and took off his hat. "Yes it has, Lord Ciel," he said. **(A/N:** **Yes it's Drocell Cainz from the anime but he's human here and is Ciel's business partner. This story is an AU after all)** "Then I thought to myself, I see new faces this time, three girls to be exact, servants maybe?" Drocell said..

"Yes this is, Clementine Silverrose my care taker, Ace Silverrose a gardener, and Sparrow Silverrose a maid," Ciel said. Drocell nodded. "Please come in, Lord Cainz," Sebastian invited. As soon as Ciel lead Drocell to his study, the girls went to finish preparing lunch.

**~a little bit later~**

"Hey, where are Bard, finni and Mey-rin?" Clementine asked her older sisters. They hadn't seen them since the accident in the garden.

***in a dark room***

Bard and the rest were tied up an gagged. Sebastian had done this to and I quote, "Keep them from destroying anything else,"

***the kitchen***

"You think we should look for them?" Clementine asked. " If _you_ want to find them, then _you_ go look for them," Ace said chopping up some carrots. Clementine frowned, "Fine, I will," and she left.

***later with Clementine* **

She still hadn't found them. While walking down the corridor, a big gust of wind came at her from behind. She turned but saw nothing. She looked around and saw no window or door opened. That was to strong to be a draft so… what was it?

She kept walking, making her senses a keen as possible. She turned down another corridor. As Clementine walked a gust of weaker wind came. However this time, with it was something else.

"Shhhh,"

Clementine punched the wall behind her at the sound of the unfamiliar male voice she just heard. Her small feminine and normal fifth teen year old fist created a medium sized hole in the solid wall.

And she was the weakest muscle wise out of the three. There was a weird presence around her. It was just like the one in the alley, all around her. Suddenly the presence changed, _'It's right behind me now' _she thought..

With inhuman speed, Clementine reached into her pocket, grabbed her chain and whipped it behind her.

The person behind here grabbed her wrist and flipped her, slamming her back into the hard wood floor. "To think you'd pull your weapon on me," came Sparrow's voice. Clementine looked into her oldest sister's silver eyes with red flecks. "Though it's nice to see it in good condition," she said.

The chain was Clementine's personal weapon. It was 10 to 12 feet long, was as thin as a necklace chain and was made of pure silver. It had a good property of cutting through flesh and in some cases, bone. She had been taking care of it since she was 10. Though she rarely got into a fight serious enough to pull it out, she always keeps it with her.

"Now come on, we need to serve and supervise the master's lunch," Sparrow said helping Clementine up.

**~~ A/N: I want to clear some things up about this chapter.**

**1. No it wasn't Sebastian Clementine heard**

**2. No Sparrow wasn't the one doing the things to freak out Clementine out**

**3. In this story the only characters Ciel and Sebastian know is Grell. And yes Madam red is dead **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Those sisters, hair and 'the day'

**Chapter 5: Those sisters, hair, and 'the day'**

After lunch, Drocell left saying he had more dolls to design and create. Thus, the Phantomhive estate moved on. The Silverrose sisters were always there to help. However, things began to heat up two weeks after Drocell's visit. Sparrow was straightening up the halls when she ran into Sebastian. "Miss Sparrow, the master requests to see you," he informed.

"Ah, thank you, Sebastian," Sparrow smiled. As she walked, Sebastian walked behind her. "I'm guessing he wants to see us both?" Sparrow asked. "Yes, that is correct," he confirmed. They walked in silence.

As they entered Ciel's office, he looked up. He motioned for Sparrow to sit while Sebastian stood behind her chair. "Yes, young master, you summoned me?" she smiled. "Yes, it's about your hair," he said, a bit disgusted, his eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. "What of it, Sir?" she tilted her head to the side in question.

"Sorry but I can't have my servants basically telling the world I think it's appropriate to have their hair in such, conditions," he said slowly. Sparrow continued to smile, "In what condition, Sir?" she asked.

That was it.

Ciel stood and slammed his hands on his desk. "Good Lord women, are you blind? You have bloody twigs in your hair!" he shouted.

"Ah, that's what you meant, sorry," Sparrow sweat dropped. Her hair was in poor conditions, it was frizzy had _twigs_ in it and was tangled.

"Why is your hair in such a poor condition?" Sebastian asked with a tilt to his head and a raise of his eyebrow. "Ah, well to tell the truth, I've never really learned or cared to learn how to take care of my hair," she admitted shamelessly. "What about how it was before… _this_?" Ciel asked.

"Well up to this point since I believe in, 'if it's not falling out it's fine' Clementine and Ace have been taking care of it. But since they now have their own matters to tend to, they don't have the time," she shrugged.

"Ah, I see, well this is where Sebastian comes in, you will take care of Sparrow's hair from now on, understood?" Ciel asked. Said ever loyal butler placed a hand on his chest and gave a light bow, "Of course, my lord." he said.

Ciel nodded, "Good, you two are dismissed, " he waved them off. Sparrow stood and curtsied before exiting the room. When she and Sebastian were in the hallway, Sparrow turned. "Bye," she said while walking. Before she could get far, Sebastian grabbed her by the back of her collar, stopping her. Sebastian was surprised it felt like he was grabbing a cat by the gruff of their neck. "And if you don't mind me asking, where are might you be going?" he gave a closed eyed smile.

"To tend to my duties, why?" she asked innocently. "I do believe we have some… duties to tend to, together," he smirked devilishly.

**~later~**

Mey-rin walked down the hallway while carrying freshly cleaned sheets. She stopped when she thought she heard something. "Oh, Sebastian ~!" It was Sparrow! A trail of blood trickled down her nose. "Yes, harder harder!" she cried.

Ms. Sparrow sounded like she was in absolute bliss. "Yes, that's the spot! More, more~!" she begged. Mey-rin now had to rewash the sheets because she had just coated them in blood. "Ms. Sparrow, do try to be more quite the water can't drown out all of your noise." stated Sebastian.

Mey-rin dashed to the kitchen where the other servants were eating.

"Mey-rin what is it? Your nose is bleeding, are you okay?" Clementine asked. "What is it? What did ya' see, hear, smell, or touch?" Bard asked. "I heard Mister Sebastian and Miss Sparrow having sexual intercourse, I did," she whispered.

That hit a bad spot on Ace and Clementine.

They stood up, eyes like stars.. They wore identical sadistic smiles. They walked out of the room, hair flowing upward in an unfelt wind and dark auras that could kill. Judging by their demeanor, that's exactly what they were intending on doing. The accident prone servants huddled together in shock and fear..

The duo went upstairs and heard Sparrow as well. Their hair flared out more. Ace was the one who opened the door. When they did, they found Sparrow sitting in a chair, her head leaned back into a large sink. Sebastian skillfully ran his hands through her hair, scratching anyplace she whined about. Sparrow released another moan. He was washing her hair. The duo at the door snapped to themselves.

"You're, washing her hair?" Clementine raised an almost perfect blue-grey eyebrow. Sebastian didn't turn around, "Yes, let me guess, you two misinterpreted her sounds?" He asked amused. "Yeah," was Ace's lazy reply. "Um, why are you washing her hair?" Clementine asked cutely tilting her head to the side. "Because the master has ordered me to take care of her hair, since the two of you were busy," he informed.

The two nodded before leaving to report to the other servants. "See, I told you if you continued to be loud the staff would get the wrong idea." Sebastian smirked. "Indeed, but you owe me 13 pound, I told you they wouldn't attack as soon as they opened the door." Sparrow smiled. Sebastian sighed.

"Yes it seems I underestimated, humans especially the females," he said the last part in a low whisper. "What do you mean human?" Sparrow's sharp sense of hearing picked up his words. Sebastian only shook his head. There was a long silence.

"I don't mean to be rude but it's been quite a bother not saying it. Are you truly human, I've never encountered anyone of the sorts who has eyes the color of yours or a presence like yours," she said.

Sebastian chuckled, "And I suppose silver eyes with flecks of another color is normal Miss Sparrow?" he challenged. "Touché," was the Silverrose sister's only response.

***three days later***

The Silverrose sisters were teeming with energy. They were getting everything done faster than usual. All the trees Finni knocked down? Taken care of in 4o min. flat. The dishes Mey-rin dropped? Saved by all the Silverrose sisters, who again missed Mey-rin herself. When the kitchen was blown to bits? Completely rebuilt.

And some of then longer tasks went by as faster, too. Like when Clementine had to chase Ciel down for a booster shot. (I don't care if they don't exist in this time) He was cherry red the rest of the day. Or when Sparrow had to chase off a large dog that was setting everything on fire. (Yes it's Pluto but if you don't want him in here then say so) And when that company carriage that was pulling an exstintion carriage that held huge logs tipped over in the front lawn and Ace had to pick them up and put them back.

Yeah, a busy day. Then while Sebastian was in the hallway on his way to escort Ciel to the garden, where lunch was, he heard them coming. Sparrow, being the fastest, was coming first. He grabbed the back of her collar, "Miss Sparrow, why on earth are you so hyper?" he asked. "I don't know," she quickly shrugged before zipping off.

Next was Clementine, he grabbed her collar, "Why on earth are you three so hyper?" he asked. She shrugged. "I don't know," she answered before dashing after her older sister. Ace was his last hope..

He grabbed the dog's collar, "Why are you so hyper?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow, "The hell if I know" came her always different reply before she zoomed off too. He sighed.

'_One question, three sisters, all clueless' he shook his head._

***At lunch***

Clementine bounced up and down as if about to take flight. Ace tapped her foot like a dog. And Sparrow combed through her silky hair like a cat grooming themselves. Ciel's eyebrow twitched and he pulled his fork away from his mouth. "Why in hell are you three

So frantic?" though he cursed, Ciel sounded pretty calm.

In perfect unison, they shrugged. Ciel sighed. Ace then snapped her fingers and everyone turned to her. "I think I have a clue, Sebastian, what is today's date?" she asked. Said devilish butler raised a pitch black eyebrow, "June 24," he said.

Once again using Silverrose telepathy, their eyes widened in unison. "Tomorrow's the day!" Clementine looked shocked. "Already?" was Sparrow's prospective. "I knew it was near buy, tomorrow, are we ready?" Ace asked. They locked hands together. "No wonder we're excited! Tomorrow's the day!" Sparrow smiled.

They giggled and jumped up and down. They constantly chanted, "Tomorrow tomorrow," They then skipped in a circle, still holding hands. "Now I'm really excited!" Clementine exclaimed. Everyone looked on with confusion and idiot hairs sticking out of their heads.

"Just what exactly is tomorrow?" Sebastian asked the question that was on everyone's mind. The girls looked at him and giggled again. "Oh, sorry," Said Clementine. "But it is none other than the annual all out Silverrose battle brawl!" Sparrow exclaimed.

**~X~**

"So let me get this straight, once a year on June 25, all of the Silverrose family between the ages of 9 and 89 fight to near death in a 'hold nothing back' battle?" Ciel summed up. The girls nodded looking almost love struck. "That's insane!" Ciel yelled. "If I may ask, who will be participating?" Sebastian asked.

At this, the girls drooped in depression. "Unfortunately it'll only be uas and a few cousins this year," They perked up again. "But it'll still be a thrashing!" Ace said.

"Now if you'd"

"Excuse us we"

"Must get sleep,"

They finished t6heir sentence starting with Sparrow and ending with Clementine. They left to bed.

**A/N: PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO ACCEPT THE CHALLENDGE!**

**OK check it out. Now that you people know that the date is June 24. Who ever is the fist person to tell us the date in which the Silverrose sisters joined the Phantomhives gets an awesome sneak peak of a future chapter. READY, BEGIN! **


	6. Those sisters, cousins and realizations

**You know, it hurt my feelings when no one took the challenge. But the reviews got me over it!. . . I'm back and ONWARD!**

**Chapter 6: Those sisters, cousins and realizations**

On June 25, two of the Silverrose sisters took the day off. They woke up as late as 12:00 pm. They got dress but not in there usual attire. Clementine and Sparrow turned to Ace who was just now sitting up in bed. They gave her worried looks. "Are you sure you want to do this, your fever is awfully high,"Clementine said.

Somehow, Ace caught a fever last night, but still wanted to participate in the Silverrose battle. Ace glared at her sisters, "I already said yes damn it!" she stood. Then she did her daily routine. While Ace was in the tub, Sebastian walked into their room. "Yes?" Sparrow asked.

"If I may ask, why is only you three and cousins taking part?" he asked. The question had been bothering him for a while. Sparrow and Clementine's expressions darkened. "Unfortunately, as of late, someone has been ambushing the Silverrose members," Sparrow explained. Clementine nodded in agreement, "Yes, and we mean _all_ Silverroses even those who were married in an divorced," she said.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly, "I see," were his words. "I must go tend to the master," was is excuse to leave. When he did reach his master's studies he knocked twice. At the sound of the ever familiar, "Come in," he entered the room. Ciel looked up from his work. "Go away Sebastian, I don't need anything," he snapped. He was mad about all the work and still a little sore from the booster shot.

When Sebastian stood rooted to his spot, Ciel glared harder. "Go awa-" "We need to talk," Sebastian interrupted. He was momentarily dropping the 'butler' role to get his point across. Ciel's eye widened. He dropped his pin and folded his fingers on the desk.

"What is it?" Ciel asked. Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "It's about the Silverrose sisters," he said.

***later with the Silverroses***

The Silverrose sisters were on their way out the door. Before they could touch the doorknob, Sebastian called to them from the top of the stairs. They turned, "What is it?" Sparrow asked. "The young master wishes to watch the fight," he stated. "What? No! An outsider watching the Silverrose battle? It's unheard of!," was Clementine's instant response.

"Aw, why not? With most of the Silverroses gone it would be nice to have _some_ sort of audience," came an unknown male voice. The sisters facepalm apparently knowing the voice. . . or it's speaker.. the one who said. Oh fuck it! you know what I mean. "But it would be braking tradition!" Sparrow shouted at the voice. "But wouldn't it be fun to bend the rules?" he asked. "No! It wouldn't!" Ace shouted.

"Aw, my dear Obliterate, how could you be so mean?" Faster than anyone but Sebastian could see. A tallish in a hooded and sleeved black cloak appeared before Ace and tilted her chin up. She glared at him and slapped his hand away. "Shut up Smoke, and don't touch me!" Ace said.

"I don't see why you three even have a say in whether or not we brake the rules, since you broke them yourselves," came a fresh female's voice.

The Girls' expressions darkened. "Oh I think I've angered them! But it's true, remember, 'never reveal your true name'," she quoted the rule. The sisters were silent. "Exactly," they looked source when it revealed itself. A girl wearing the same black cloak as the boy, Smoke, was sitting on top the steps.

"Where are all you people coming from?" Ciel asked. He was ignored. "Bottom line, we choose," came a male voice that was older than the last two. "No, we wont let you-" Sparrow began but was rudely interrupted or dare I say it, mysteriously interrupted. "It's already decided, Massa-" Sparrow interrupted him. "Don't say it!" when this voice was revealed, it was a tall male, once again wearing a cloak, sitting on a chair in the room.

Sebastian wasn't impressed with the cousins, he'd sensed them long before they appeared. Ciel had sensed them a little bit before they revealed themselves, being a new demon he wasn't that strong an any area. The sisters only had one thought, '_Here he comes' _

"Just give it up, my dear Massacre," Came, and I quote the sisters' thoughts _his _voice. The last unexpected guess appeared behind Sparrow. Said brown skinned Silverrose sighed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly."If you got Death on your side then we can't do anything," Sparrow admitted defeat. Ace and Clementine said nothing, silently admitting defeat as well.

"Who are these people?" Ciel asked, fed up. "Allow me," Sparrow insisted. She snapped and all the cloaked occupants of the room lined up. She gestured to the first comer. "Our our cousin, Smoke," Then the girl, "His twin sister, Disaster," The third comer, "Their older brother, Smother," The one who hugged her, "And finally, our older brother, Death,"

"What kind of names are those?" Ciel questioned. "Oh, they aren't our real names," Smoke started. "We get additional names to go by based on something we do as a child," Disaster finished.

Now that struck Sebastian's and Ciel's interest.

"How do I tell them apart with those cloaks on?" Ciel continued his interrogation. "My turn!" Clementine volunteered. She snapped and the line of people turned so their backs were to Ciel. On the backs of the cloaks were silverroses. "The roses pedals are tipped with a different color." "Smoke's is tipped with gray," Next, "Disaster's is topaz green," Next, "Smother's is is fiery orange," Lastly, "And Death's is black,"

"Here, suit up we gotta go," each cousin tossed a balled black cloth to a sister. The unraveled them to revealed them as cloaks. The sisters slipped them on, "Mine is red," Sparrow said.

"Blue," Ace.

"Purple," Clementine.

"The tips match the flecks in the wearer's eyes," Ace explained.

"Curious, didn't you say it would only be cousins? Then why is your brother partaking?" Sebastian asked. In perfect unison, the sisters released a sigh. "Because, he has a horrible sister complex therefore, he might as well be our cousin," Sparrow said.

"Come on, the carriage awaits my sweet girls," Death said. He hooked his arms around the waist of Ace and Sparrow. He then proceeded to lead them out the door. Sebastian eyed the forgotten Clementine as he helped Ciel into his coat.

"He doesn't do anything to you?" he asked. She looked up at him threw the shadow of the large hood. "Huh? Oh, no he says I'm too young, he only does it from 16 and up," she clarified. Clementine followed her cousins out the door. Finally, Sebastian and Ciel joined them.

Ciel was surprised to see a large carriage outside his estate gates. It was at least as wide as two of his carriages and was being pulled by four strong horses. As he neared it, the elderly male driver turned to him. He wore a black suit, white gloves, and a black top hat. Ciel noticed a silverrose on the silver band of his top hat.

Also, when the driver raised a hand to tip his hat Ciel saw the outline of a rose in silver on the back of the glove. Right now, Death aided Sparrow and Ace into the carriage. Before entering himself. Ciel paused at the steps to the carriage. He didn't want to be cramped in there for who knows how long.

"If you wish to watch the fight, you must ride with us, young master," Clementine said. Ciel mentally and physically prepared himself to be squashed between two bodies. But when he entered, there was plenty of room. He sat as Sebastian closed the door.

Ciel had to admit, this was amazing! Why didn't he have one? "If you're wondering why you don't have a carriage like this it's because they're not manufactured," Smoke answered his unspoken question from his place across him. Ciel put a halt on his eye wandering to look at he male Silverrose. "This was handcrafted by the Silverroses," he added with a smirk.

"Ciel," he heard Ace say. He turned to her about to scold her for calling him Ciel. She raised a to stop him, "Save it, today you are nothing more than a regular person to us but today we're not Sparrow, Ace and Clementine," she said.

Ciel's visible eye narrowed. Was she saying they were on equal ground? Ha! He thought not! "You will treat every Silverrose in this carriage with respect," she continued.

"You will also call my dear sisters by their additional names, the ones they've earned," Death jumped in. "Poison," Clementine smile. "Obliterate," Ace grinned. "Massacre," Sparrow smirked evilly. Ciel remained quiet but tightened his grip on his walking stick. "Those were the names they earned? What kind of people did he let into his home?

"Sp-" She shook her head at the mini earl. "Massacre, What did you do to receive your name?" he asked. She smiled and and tilted her head almost innocently, if it weren't for the name she went by. "Wouldn't you like to know, dear Ciel," came the 8 year old reply of the 20 year old. "Miss Massacre, I do believe my master asked you a question," Sebastian said politely with a threatening undertone.

"And I believe she answered it," Death slightly growled from his place between Obliterate and Massacre. Sebastian vaguely noticed the twins huddle and whisper while looking at him. "Are you okay dear?" he asked Massacre and tenderly kissed her cheek. "Stop it! You came from the same bloody parents!" Obliterate slapped Death up side the head.

The Silverrose brother rubbed the back of his hood clad head. "Curious, how much older is Mister Death than you Miss Massacre?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "One year," Poison said energetically from besides the demon. "Hold on," Ciel said raising a hand to say, 'stop' "That means Death is a year older than Massacre, Massacre is two years older than Obliterate, who is three years older than Poison?" he ended with a question.

"Putting them in the order, 1, 2, 3" Sebastian added. "Our parents planned it," Obliterate waved a hand dismissively while looking out a window. "And it was our mother's dream," Death added his two cents or more like *counts the number of words he said* 6 cent. Poison giggled. Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt. "We're here," Smother put his feet down from the empty seat across from him. "Really?" Disaster and Smoke said in Silverrose twin unison.

When Sebastian stepped out of the 'carriage supreme,' he was met with the sight of an old abandoned mansion it was bigger than the Phantomhive's! But abandoned. "Number one thing of 'things to know about Silverroses,'" Smoke said. "Absolutely _nothing_ is how it seems," Disaster linked arms with her male self.

"Move it you two," were Smother's words as he walked behind them. The Silverrose sisters and one brother also entwined arms, and walked to the entrance. Ciel eyed the building with a 'I'm a noble and don't go in dusty places,' look.

A look made especially for him. . .

Did he want to go in there?

"Do you wish to watch the fight and keep the Silverroses by your side?" A smirking Demon asked from beside him. Ciel sighed. "Yes," he slightly facepalmed. "Then that's the answer to your question master," he said. The little lord threw out a "Shut up Sebastian," and approached the rigid mansion.

When he entered he saw it was just as jacked up as he presumed! Until. . .

he saw all Silverroses, young and old, jumping into a glowing hole. Clementine was about to jump in when she spotted him. "Come on," she hopped in the seemingly bottomless pit. "Are you mad women?" he yelled after her. He was slightly startled when his butler picked him up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" he looked on with wide eyes at the red eyed demon. "Going down, master," before Ciel could react in any way shape or form Sebastian jumped. At the sound of giggling and laughter the demon earl opened his closed eyes. It was quiet and. . . pretty. . .

the walls of the hole were coated in a soft gold glow and the wind that shout be pounding at him from the speed of falling felt like a relaxing summer breeze. He looked ahead since Sebastian jumped in head first at the Silverrose family. Ace Sparrow and Clementine giggled as they free fell. The twins locked hands as they twirled in the air. Smother laid in air, arms and legs crossed with a bored look. And Death was. . . there. He wasn't doing anything. Then he noticed something. . .

their hoods were off. . .

the twins had short black hair and were a few shades lighter than Sparrow. Smother was light skinned with white hair. And, wait, did Death have short purple hair? He mentally facepalmed at a realization.

Death's black flecks matched Sparrow's hair. Sparrow's red flecks matched Ace's hair. Ace's blue flecks matched Clementine's hair. And Clementine's purple flecks matched Death's hair.

He sighed aloud. "You noticed it too? The flecks and the hair?" Sebastian asked. "Yes," hr responded. Then, they landed. "Let's get this show on the road!" Death declared.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS ROUND ONE! YOU DIECIDE WHO'LL GO AT IT! Say it in your reviews please!**


	7. Those sisters, Kusari-gama

**(A/n: It's been about… *counts months* eight months since ****Horror's Bride**** updated this. I, ****0Kuro Tenshi0,**** just figured out that I can update this today since it's my OC participating in the round this chapter. So, yeah… blame her for this lateness…**

**Anywho, read, enjoy, review and all that shit.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: That Sister, Kusari-gama<strong>

Ace blew her nose nosily into her handkerchief, cursing vehemently at her cold. "Are you sure you're going to be able to go against me?" Death purred as he slid an arm around her waist. "We _are_ the first round you know…"

Ace pushed him away, glaring at the taller Silverrose. "Of course I will; besides, I _can_ still kick your ass even with this bloody cold!" she huffed.

Death only gave her a closed-eyed grin as he ambled away. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, darling."

"Shut the—" Ace started to curse him out only for a coughing fit to interrupt her. "D-dammit!" she coughed.

"What exactly are you waiting for to start?" Ciel wondered.

"We can't exactly do the announcing and stuff for this since we're the ones participating, so we're waiting for our announcer." Clementine popped up beside him. The young Phantomhive nodded in understanding.

"So who will do it? Surely it can't be any of you all…" he let his voice trail off as he heard another person approaching. Soon enough, a dark-clad figure landed in a crouch, standing to reveal him as none other than William T. Spears.

The grim reaper was greeted by the Silverroses; however, he regarded the two demons with obvious disdain. "Oh, here's our judge." Ace said, "Now we can start and I can kick your—" she was interrupted by another coughing fit.

Death grinned. "Still sure you can kick my ass?"

Ace glared at him again, gesturing towards the area that was supposed to be a arena of sorts. "Well why don't I show you?" she asked.

"Ladies first." Death nodded for her to go first.

Ace gave her brother a sadistic grin before walking over to the side of the large room where a small metal cabinet leaned against the wall. She opened the doors to reveal three shelves different sorts of weapons and pulled a pair of kusari-gama connected by a long, silver chain. She sighed in bliss. "I missed my babies."

Death shook his head at his younger sister as he pulled out a long, black staff. He closed the door. "Shall we start?"

Ace grinned, going to stand in the center of the make-shift arena. "Bring it."

William held a clipboard to keep track of the score and blew a whistle, signaling the start of the round. Ace rushed to swing one of the blades at her brother, but he moved his staff to block the attack. She swung the other one around to hit him in the head with the blunt side, but he leaned back, lashing out with his foot to catch her in the gut. Ace choked on the bit of blood that came up before glaring up at her brother. "You're gonna pay for that one." She snarled.

"Want me to go easy on you?" He cooed.

"You better not!" And with that they were in close combat again.

"Do they always try to kill each other like this?" Ciel deadpanned.

"Kinda. Obliterate and Death always ends up paired in this competition, so they get a bit competitive. I think Death is winning by one point, though…" Sparrow said thoughtfully.

"They keep score for this?" Ciel asked exasperatedly.

"Uh-huh!" Sparrow nodded. "Like I said, they get competitive."

"… Interesting." Ciel said.

Ace and Death were stuck in a standoff: Ace held one of her kusari-gama pushing against Death's staff while he held her other hand away from his person. Suddenly, a glint flashed in his eye as a knowing smirk crossed his lips. Before what he was planning to do clicked in Ace's head, there was a glint of medal and a larger blade protruded from Death's staff. "Finally turned it into a scythe, huh?" Ace smirked. The blade had forced her back, ending their standoff. "If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn you were really trying to off me."

"I could never kill such a pretty woman." Death purred, smirk still on his lips.

Ace snorted. "That's a lie."

She let the handle of one of her blades slide out of her hand to grip it by the long chain that connected it to the other one. She swung her arm around and let the kusari-gama fly towards Death. He moved to block the assault, but saw the blade fly right past him. Ace twisted her arm so the blade turned, looping around Death, who jumped out of the way. He smirked at Ace. "Is that all you got?" he taunted.

"I'm just getting started." Ace sneered back. The weapon, which was still in the air, swung around again at its owner's movements and headed for Death. He prepared to block again even though he knew she would probably do the same move. Instead, Ace let the blade knick him in the side and rushed him again, swinging and knocking him off of his feet. When the blade came back, Ace caught it with one hand and held it to Death's throat.

"Looks like I win." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh, but I don't mind being in this position." Death smirked up at her.

"Quit being a perv; you're not supposed to treat your sister like that!" Ace bopped him over the head before jumping up and stalking away, mumbling about how dysfunctional her family was under her breath.

William sighed, wondering silently how they bribed him into keeping score for this again this year. "Next up: Smoke and Disaster versus Massacre!"

* * *

><p><strong>(An: My job here is done! Or at least it is for now. I dunno. Review and shit.**

—**0Kuro Tenshi)**


	8. Those sisters, Chains and blades

**Yo! Long time no see x3 Yeah.. I know.. I know.. it's been over a year ^^; forgive me!...PLEASE!...ONWARD!**

_"Next up: Disaster and Smoke versus Massacre" _

Ciel's unconvered eye widen "What? That's hardly fair! Two against one?" He punctuated. William T. Spears wanted to scoff, "Like you know anything of fair, _scum_" he poured his distaste out on the single word. Ciel resisted a growl. Growls were below him! His class sneared! So that's what he did.

"The twins act as a single being, people think that because they're different genders, the usual, strong Twin bond is lost, but in acutality, they act as a perfect being that can see the male and female point of view of things" Ace states before shoving her nose in a distraught hankerchief. "So they only fight together" Clementine picks up. Sparrow stands to her feet and tosses her hair behind her shoulder before getting down to the field.

Just as Ace had before her, Sparrow goes to the room and pulls out a case before heading to what looked to be a changing room. Not longer than 10 minutes did Sparrow emerge, "I'm ready~" she smriks as she looks at her twin enemies. "Let's start shall we" Disaster pulled out her whip and Smoke just chuckled. William walked to be between them "Ready? Begin" He jumped to higher ground. Not a second later did Sparrow jump atleast 40 meters back, and her cousins chuckle at her, "Good move" they spoke in an odd unison.

Sparrow just looks at them and her eyes move around calculatingly before she starts darting around the perimeter. as she keeps looking around. The twins stood back to back. they waited. then they watched as Sparrow glanced up at Sebastian once and cheshire grins form on their mouths. Sparrows runs up the side of the walls and uses it as footing to propel herself in the air.

Before she could reach optimal point, Disaster, "That butler's a demon!" she whaled and Sparrow froze, she couldn't. Ciel's eyes widen as well as the the rest of the Silerrose sisters' but the accused stayed calm. Taking the opportunity, Disaster's whips slung around Massacre's ankle and she pulled her down, slamming her down to the grown with force that cracked the ground.

Smoke moved quick, slamming circular objects to the ground which throws Smoke to the sky. The three were encased. Ciel lightly narrowed his eyes at the sound of repetitive, short cries of pain from whom he believed was Sparrow. Clementine shakes her head "I hope she makes it" she mumbles. The smoke clear suddenly for an unexplained reason, even William T. had to Glance left and right once. Ace "..I'm a little worry" she mutters and Clementine nods in agreement.

Sparrow lied where she had before but now tears decorated the back of her. "The Winner is-" Sparrow's sudden, shakey movement put the words to the a halt. Sparrow gave an animalistic growl that resembled a pissed off cat. She gets up to her feet and Smoke hisses back, throwing out more smoke.

This time was different, Daggers with Chains on the ends shot out in every which direction and more shot out after them, knocking some on a new course. Ciel was yanked out the way by faithful sebastian as a dagger plumments where Ciel once sat. "B-bloody hell!" he looked incredulously at the dagger. William couldn't help it when the sides of his mouth twitched upward.

When the smoke clears this time Sparrow sat on the rim of the arena, inside the maze of Chains, the twins remained unmoving as tiny blades stuck out the chains around them, moving too much could slit an artery. "Winner is. . . Massacre." Mr. Spears pronounced and Sparrow grabs a dagger and yanks it, the whole structure falling apart and the Twins breathed easy. Massacre gathered her daggers and chains and places them in the case. She headed to what looked like a chaining room. Clementine "Where's Sebastian?" Ciel looked. . .

Where was his demon?. . .

darn..

***with Sparrow***

"..He's a demon" Sparrow whispers, why does she care? "I don't" she slides off her Cloak, then her dress and stood in her corset that she never tighten past comfortably fitting. "And you're an impersoter" Sparrow turned "Sebas-?" She stopped short.. Sebastian's burning red eyes that had slits for pupils immobilized her for a sec. Then she thought about hat he said ". . .What?" He growled at her and she moved back from him, but she bumped into a wall. She looks behind her at the wall in awe untill hands slammed on to it on either side of her.

She looked at his chest, but Sebastian bent down so their eyes locked, unwillingly on Sparrow's behalf. He seemed pissed. What did she do. . .? "Do it again" he demaned. "A..gain?" she tilts her head. "That imposterous growl you pulled" Sparrow's mouth hung open... he called her phony! She frown at him and met his eyes squarely, "There was nothing imposterous about it!". The two stared each other down, and they growled at each other like rabid animals. Sebastian only growled deep when he heard hers sounding like a cat.

"You have no right to mock such perfection Miss Massacre" dispite his pissed expression, Sebastian's voice had a seductive tone to it. Their faces were inches from each other as they continued. Soon, Sebastian's expression lightened and he soon gave a close eyed smile "Quite frightening demeanor from a lady in nothing put her undergarments" he says. Sparrow covers herself with her dress "Y-you burst in while I was changing Pervert!". "On contrary, I've been nothing short of a gentlemen as to not gaze upon such an imposterous madame"

"I am not an imposter!" Sebastian's eyes flashed "Then perhaps you would care for a wager?" Sparrow "Indeed!". Sebastian stepped away from her "After this competition, I will test your likeness to a cat at random. If you slip up, even once, you will give up your repulsive imposterous ways, understood?" Sparrown nods "But how many challenges will there be?" "I will alarm you when I have chosen the appropiate categories" he states.

Sparrow huffs and crosses her arms. "Just leave!" Sparrow pulls on another dress and gets herself into before pulling her cloak back on. she couldn't believe that ass of a BUTT-ler!

See what I did there~~~?.

***back to the others***

Sebastian sits down with Ciel again "Where the devil have you been?" Sebastian "Taking care of some minor details is all," he lightly bowed.

Willian T. Spears looks at his clip board "Next is Smother versus Clementine

**A/N: WOOOO! Go Sparrow! next is Clementine! so if it takes too long it's 's fault **


	9. Those sisters, Chains and Poison

**Introductions: This is I-Sky-is-awesome. Long time no write. Well I'm back to write the fight for Clementine. Here it goes. I apologize for my rustiness I haven't done this in a while.**

_"Well then, time for the fight between Smother and Poison!"_ Announced Will.

Smother came out into the arena walking with the confidence of someone who is undefeated. He smiled a smug smile at his significantly smaller cousin who had entered the arena just as confidently as he did. Her purple cloak concealing most of Clementine's body. "This fight is unorthodox!" exclaimed Ciel. "He is more than three times her size, he'll _kill_ her." Ace and Sparrow just smiled. Sebastian muttered "Onlyifhecancatchher." thinking of their one side game of tag. Will cleared his voice. _"Begin."_

Smother advanced towards Poison, he carried no weapon other than his big hands that were each bigger than Clementine's head. She stood still as he approached her and he grabbed at her neck already expecting the MC to announce he had won. He realized that something was wrong, that she was too… limp? He looked down and realized that he did not have his cousin, but her empty cloak. He looked around for the small girl and did not see her anywhere in the arena. He looked just in time to see the heal of Poison's shoe advancing towards him and was able to dodge the lethally pointy shoe with a swift motion, but not before the point of the heal grazed his face. His expression no longer held the smug look that it held before, but a smile that accepted her as a competitor a look that meant there would be no more letting his guard down.

Smother waited to see what move Poison would make first, this time, she ran towards him with great speed and as she got close he was ready when she jumped into the air intending to kick him. He grabbed ahold of legs and she fell forward towards his back revealing a weapon, her silver chain, and she delivered it into smother back with force enough to break the skin and a *Crack* sound that made the crowd wince. But Smother did not show any sign of pain as she freed herself from his grip and flipping over his back. Just as she hit the ground Smother very swiftly kicked out his legs tripping Clementine, but she never hit the ground. With a battle cry that sounded a lot like "FLUTTER!", she had Smother by the neck with her chain and was basically smothering Smother while she was on his back and Smother backed her into walls around the arena and the floor trying to force her off of his back leaving dents and cracks in the process. Smother was able to flip Poison off of his back and briefly rubbed the broken raw skin around his neck before returning to the fight. Poison was already across the other side of the arena, Smother advanced towards her again, but this time she did not disappear from his grasp and was slammed against the arena and Smother covered one hand over her mouth and nose blocking her breathing. When it had been over five minutes and she had not lost consciousness yet, in fact Smother seemed to be the one most affected and soon he dropped to his knees releasing his grip on Poison who without taking a single deep breath began to smile. "Finally," she said. "It's begun to work." As Smother and his huge body lay limp on the floor only twitching a bit. "The wounds that I made with my heal and chain, which were lathered with poison, seemed liked insignificant cuts, but when entered in the body can prove lethal."

"_Poison wins." _

"Since you _are_ my cousin and I already won, I won't let you die." She walks over to Smother and gives him an antidote tablet to swallow. "Don't mess with the _Caretaker_" she said in a voice that only Smother could here. Then she walked out of the arena and took her former position in the crowd.

"_Next we have Obliterate versus Poison."_

**Well that is it for my chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I'll see you all in a biscuit eating future. Peaces! **


End file.
